One Day At a Time
by addictedindreams
Summary: Roughley Story! The development of the relationship between Amber Riley and Derek Hough.
1. I'm Here

**/*This is my first try so i hope you like it. I'm sorry for the mistakes. If you want me to keep writting say something or if you have any idea to put in the story. thanks for reading*/**

Amber was on set worried about her week, she knew it would be hard for her to have time to rehearse with Derek, but he told her after the show that they would manage a way to rehearse but she's sad she didn't want to disappoint him when she was lost between her thoughts Chris arrived and sat next to her.

"What's happening?" he asked. "I know this will be a long day but you have to be strong!" he was concerned.

"Too many things to do" she answered "It will be hard but I'm worried about dancing with the stars" scratching her forehead.

"You have been doing great and last night the motorboat killed me!" he said smiling.

"Thanks! Your alive I can guarantee you that" she started laughing but her cell phone rang. She had received a text from Derek "Text: Hi ber ber. How are you after last night?" she read and started smiling and then answered "Text: Hi der der, I'm fine just a little sore".

Chris was looking at her waiting for to talk about the motorboat but he noticed that she was blushing. "That smile, who is he?" he asked curious.

"What?" she tried to look surprise "It's just Derek asking if I'm ok" she smiled.

"He's really sweet! So the motorboat…" he smiled. Chris really wanted to know who had the idea but her phone rang again. "You tell him you're busy right now".

She laughed when Chris talked about the motorboat but she had to see what Derek really want "Text: What do you want for a snack?" she read a little confused "Why he's asking me that!" she said out loud.

"What did he say?" Chris curiosity take the best of him again as he tried to see the message.

"What I wanted for a snack!" She repeated the question until she wrote back. "Text: Why?"

"Is there something you want to tell me Amber Patrice Riley?" Chris asked smiling at her while he saw her reaction to the question.

"There's nothing to tell" she said quickly. Derek answered and she wanted to avoid this conversation with Chris so she told him "We have to find a way to rehearse, just that" she said while she picked her phone again "Text: We need to talk how we will do things this week so I'm going to your place tonight to talk about it". She read and though what she wanted "In that case" she smiled while she answered the text "Text: I will let you decide then, surprise me".

"Guys It's time to go" Kevin said while he was passing there. Chris and Amber went with him.

"You will tell me everything about the motorboat, basically who had the idea…" he whispered to her and she didn't say anything.

Derek didn't want to wait until later to be with her so he went to the glee set to talk to Amber. When he arrived they let him go to the side and see what they were recording he was listening them sing and when he arrived he saw her singing.

_Remember the love_

_(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love_

_(You know that love is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love_

_(Share love, give love, spread love)_

_Measure in love_

_(Measure, measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

"Great job guys! Let's take 40" someone said.

She was going in the other side with the rest of the cast but he got himself on stage and called her. Chris, Kevin, Chord and Naya stayed to see what would happen, they knew she liked him but she will never admitted.

"Hi babe!" he said smiling at her.

She turned around and was surprised to see him there. "Derek, what are you doing here?" she said surprised and almost crying.

"I needed to make sure that you're not dead and I couldn't wait for tonight because I had a great idea for the choreography" he said while was giving her a little hug "Is it a bad time? I can go if you want…" he said worried.

"No, stay" she said grabbing his hand and started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry ber ber!" he gives her a tight hug. Chord was jealous to see them with that complicity and intimacy, Naya had to grab his arm, pulling him away from there before he would have done something stupid.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chris asked Amber while she was trying to stop crying.

She looked at Derek and saw that he was worried "I'll be ok" she said.

"I brought our snack!" he whispered to her while she was still in his arms.

She turned around to see Chris and Kevin staring at them and saw Naya pulling Chord away "No, Derek brought me something" she smiled.

"Make sure that she eats something..." Kevin said looking at Derek.

"I will guys" Derek said while he grabbed her hand and got out of the stage with her.

Amber and Derek were sitting on the floor like they were doing a picnic but in the glee dance studio.

"That's a good idea!" she smirked.

"I thought so." he laughed.

She took the cookie from his hand and ate it.

"Hey, that was mine" he was trying to be shocked but she started laughing and he started too.

"Now It's too late" she got up "You have to pay attention to your food Mr. Hough"

"You think you will get out of this so easily" he got up and started stretching "I'll give you 5 seconds to apologize".

She didn't had time to run he grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"Stop it!" she was laughing too loud "You said 5 seconds".

Chris, Chord and Zach arrived and stand there looking surprise with what was happening.

"Amber it's time to go" Chris said laughing.

"You saw what he did? You should do something..." she told him trying to not laugh.

"Hell no, he's too gorgeous for that" he smirked "But I have something to ask you" he pointed to Derek.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Who had the idea of the motorboat?" he asked. Both Amber and Derek started looking at each other.

"That's a good question, it just happened actually" he answered.

"Yeah, right" Chris walked towards them.

"Stop!" She said smiling.

"Ok, it was my idea." Derek admitted.

"I knew it" Chris looked at her like he just won a trophy. "And you let him do that…"

Chord was angry with her but he couldn't take his eyes of Derek.

"I trust him and that's all you need to know" she told Chris.

Derek was happy when she said that. "We just did that a couple of times, one in our last rehearsal and on the live show, so don't worry" he puts his arm around her waist.

Chord wasn't liking so he decided to make him leave somehow, he turned to Amber "You have work to do so it's time for him to go" Chord said smiling but Derek didn't say anything.

"Actually, Zach can we rehearse here after I'm done recording?" she asked.

"Sure, we will be practicing if that doesn't bother you" he said that while he's looking for Derek.

"It doesn't" Derek answered "Well I'll see you later then" he smiled.

"Yes" she smiled too.

Chord was not happy with that but he couldn't do anything about so everybody left and Derek start to put some pieces together for their choreography.

Amber and Derek were practicing for an hour now. They were happy and having fun like they always did when they were together. Derek liked her because she was funny and when he was with her he never stop laughing, Amber like him even more because he never left her think about the day she was having but make her get focused in their Charleston, not just that they were always enjoying every moment together.

"Now you have to do this..." he was showing her some moves.

"Like this?" she asked while she tried.

"Yeah babe, let's try together" he said.

Zach arrives for his rehearsal with Chord, Chris, Naya and Lea, they were the first to appear and they saw Amber and Derek having fun and laughing a lot while were dancing until Amber stops dancing.

"My butt hurts oh my god" she was smiling and Derek was laughing. "You think this is funny?"

"You use your butt muscle last night so..." he couldn't finish talking because she was hitting him in the arm e he just laughed more.

"You're such a dork." she said.

"But you like it" he replied a both started laughing.

Chris get near them very curious and happy to see that she was having fun.

"What he means with butt muscle?" he asked curious.

"Man, you have to stop making questions" she said looking at Derek but she decided to tell him that story. "Yesterday, in the backstage we were practicing and when I did a car wheel" She had to stop because Derek started to laugh to loud. "I had to use my butt muscle" she answered.

"It was amazing" Derek keep laughing.

"Stop it" she told him hitting him again.

Derek's phone started ringing and he had to leave the studio for a moment "I'll be right back!"

Chris, Lea and Naya were laughing with Amber about the story while Chord was with Zach.

"You guys are always like this?" Lea asked.

"Yes" Amber smiled "Derek told me if I have to do something that makes me fell uncomfortable the best way to get through it, it's trying to having fun while you're doing it"

"I'm happy to see that you're having fun with him." Naya said.

"Yeah, he's great." Amber said.

"We noticed that" Chris said looking at Lea and Naya and they started laughing.

The rest of the cast arrived.

"I'm going to take a break" Amber needed to drink something so when she was getting her bottle of water Chord was looking at her very upset. "Everything ok?" she asked worried.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked and she nodded and both left the studio. When he stopped walking "You brought him here" he said "This is my place and he shouldn't be here".

Derek was heading to the studio when he saw Amber and decided to stay hidden to hear all the conversation. He knew he shouldn't do that but she told him last week what happen between them so he decided to stay and help her if she needed.

"First of all, I didn't brought anyone here, he came because he wanted and I'm happy that he's here" she looked at him "Second, this place it's more mine then yours so stop being territorial"

"This is our place" he said trying to reach her, but she stepped back.

"This was our place, but you ruin it" she's trying to keep the voice down "I'll never date you again"

"You rather him? Your Der Der" he started to make fun of her while she was surprised about he's using the nickname she gave to Derek. "You know that he will never look at you like a woman right? He prefers models and last time I checked you're not one" he attacked her.

"Go to hell" she said.

Derek saw the she was shocked and hurt about what he said so he decided to step in.

"Ber Ber we have to try another thing that I thought" he arrived and put his arm around her waist pulling her next to him. "Chord, I have something to say to you…" Amber interrupted him.

"Derek we need to practice so let's go." She said nervous that Derek would say something that she told him.

"Relax babe, I know what I'm doing." he looked at her with a smile, he turned to Chord "She's a woman I can guarantee you that and she's mine" she was surprised with what Derek said, the same happened with Chord "So you better leave us alone" he turned around grabbing Amber's hand and they went to the studio and started to practice a little but when Chord arrived everybody could see that she was nervous.

"Babe, do you want to leave?" Derek asked.

She looked at him thinking about what just happened and she couldn't believe in what Chord said but she was more surprised with Derek. She knew he whatever let anybody bug in her in front of him that's what he said when she told him how things ended with Chord, she never thought that he would really do that…

"Hey, are you listening?" Derek said while grabbed her hand.

"What?" Amber was confused "Sorry! What you said?"

"Do you want to leave? We can go to other place!" He asked again.

"Can you take me home? It's just that, I came with Kevin and he has to stay for a little longer" She asked and Derek nodded. "Maybe I make us something to eat if you want."

"Yes!" he started dancing and that made her smile "But you must know if you're a good cooker I'll never leave your home" he said smiling.

"Well, I have a whip that I never used so you can try to stay there" she said laughing while she grabbed her things.

"Whip?" Derek was surprised.

"Yes, I got it for my birthday when I was younger" she told him.

Derek never left her side while they were in the studio but when they heading to the car Amber wanted to thank him for what he did but she didn't know how.

"You didn't need to say that" she said while she was looking for his car.

Derek thought that topic was closed but he wanted her to know that she was his friend and he will protect her. They stopped "I had to" he said pulling her head up to meet his eyes "he's not worth it, don't let him get into your head like that"

"This day has been difficult" she was avoiding to cry "Because of Cory and now this"

"If you have to cry, you just do it" he says hugging her "Nobody will be mean to you in front of me, I meant it when I said it the first time"

"You didn't had to give him the idea that we were together" she started crying "I don't want you to feel pity for me"

"Stop! We're friends this isn't pity but friendship" He looked at her and vice versa "I'm here for you no matter what"

"Thank you" she tried to relax.

"C'mon woman you have to cook for me remember!" He said while she started smiling.

"Yes I have" she said.

They kept hugging when she heard the alarm of his car being turned off and he grabbed her hand and went for the car.


	2. So Scared

**/* here it goes the second chapter of my story, sorry for the mistakes. hope you enjoy it */**

Derek was worried with Amber, yesterday she went to the doctor so he decided to make a different rehearsal today he brought Lindsay to help him showing Amber the choreography that he prepared for them. He noticed while he and Lindsay were dancing that she was not focused, she was weird and most of the time she wasn't paying attention to them.

Derek told Lindsay to live them alone and when she left he turned to Amber "So what's happening?" he asked.

Amber didn't know what to say "Nothing… I was just thinking" she said.

"You don't need to lie to me" he told her siting on the floor in front of her, she was sat on the chair. "You were not paying attention" he grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry, I need to go to the bathroom!" she left the room and he was surprised with her attitude.

Now Derek was sure that something was wrong and thought that it could be his fault. He told Lindsay to leave and thanked her for helping him. He laid down on the floor thinking about the choreography. Amber came back to the studio and saw Derek on the floor with his arm covering his eyes.

"Der Der!" she called and he looked at her upside down. "Where is she?" she looked around.

"I told her to leave, I need to think!" he told her while she sat next to him.

"Do you want to leave you alone?" she asked him a little scared of the answer.

"Why were you so cold to me?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm scared" she confessed and laid down right next to him. "This week is so important to you and I'm afraid to fail when you need me to be great" she continued.

"You will always be great" he told her and grabbed her hand one more time, but this time she didn't run and he took a deep breath. "Don't be scared! I will be there to support you." He said and leaned to the side to see her better.

"I know but this injury isn't helping" she said and looked at him.

"I'll focus your posture and then we will see how to deal with the choreography" he told her.

"For what I saw from your routine it's pretty amazing" she told him.

"I thought you didn't pay attention" he smiled.

"You need to know that I pay attention for the most things you do" she told him.

"Oh really?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, especially when you act like a seventeen years old boy" she laughed.

"Seventeen?" he tried to be chocked "Babe, at least twenty one".

"Twenty one it is then" she smiled.

"Good, do you want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"I would love that but a need to rest my knees" she said.

"Ok" He agreed with her but he was a little disappointed "Maybe another time!"

"But if you order something I would stay" she smiled "I'm already on the floor"

"Yes!" he yelled "I go get you some ice and order some food".

Derek got up and started acting like a kid and she smiled. He had almost leave the room but he left his cell phone on his bag. "Oh god, my phone" he ran back a get his phone but when he grabbed it he looked to Amber who was hiding her laugh. "What?" he asked.

"Like a said, seventeen!" She continued.

"Babe we agreed that would be at least twenty one" He told her, before leaving the room. "I'll be right back!"

The only thing that amber could do was smile of his childish side. She loved that about him and the best thing is that he didn't want to lose it. Amber waited for him and he came back with the ice for her knees. He was so sweet and how could she not be interested in him.

Amber was at home talking with her mother, Tiny. She came when Amber told her what was happening with her knees. They were on the cough talking.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you can do this?" Tiny asked worried.

"I'll try!" Amber answered and drank her juice.

"Who gave you that?" Tiny asked.

"Derek made it for me" Amber smiled "He told me that this will give me more energy and will be good for my body!"

"I see" Tiny told her. "He likes you".

"What you mean?" Amber asked. "Stop! We're just friends…" she stopped talking.

"But you like him" Tiny said "You have to tell him something".

"No, I like what we have, I can't destroy it." Amber said while her mom heard a car outside. "He's too important for me."

"And you are very important to him" Tiny said smiling.

"How do you know?" Amber asked.

"He's outside" Amber's mom said smiling. "He really likes you!"

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Derek!" Tiny opened the door when the doorbell rang "Hi! She's in the living room" she gave him a hug.

"Hi!" Derek said surprised.

"Are you sure that she can do this?" Tiny asked him.

"The doctor said that she could" Derek answered. "Don't worry I'll take care of her." He smiled.

"I know that!" Tiny told him while they were heading to the living room.

When they arrived to the living room she was trying to get a book but it was too high for so she was jumping "You should be resting!" Derek told to Amber. "Which one?" he got next to her and was trying to help her.

"That one" she told him pointing to one book.

"Why you have the books so high if you can't get them" he looked at her smiling.

"My mom put them there while I was sleeping" she said. "Besides that's your fault your juice makes me want to sleep" she hit him in the arm.

"That's the idea" He smiled at her reaction.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I go clean upstairs" Tiny said and went upstairs.

"My bedroom is fine!" she yelled. Now looking at Derek "You didn't need to come here just because I'm injured".

"No, I'm here because I'm your friend and you told me that your knee keep hurting, maybe because all the jumping" Derek told her pointing to the books.

"Now you will put everything in the right place again" she smiled at him and sat on the couch and he followed her.

"Maybe tomorrow!" He grabbed her leg. "Today I'm your masseuse" He smiled and started tickling her feet.

"No No No No No" she tried to make him stop. "Derek! Stop it!" she yelled.

"No I can't, this is too funny" he continued and was laughing.

"You're crazy" she told him laughing.

"I know" he started massaging her knee without her noticing. "See, now let me do my job!"

"Your job? You're doing more than your job" she told him smiling while she was recovering her breath.

"Taking care of you is something that I could get used to" he confessed.

"You shouldn't say that" she blushed.

"Well, it's true so deal with it" he make her signs for her to give him the other knee. Tiny came downstairs and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry honey, I have to leave" she told while kiss her forehead while she was laid down in the couch receiving a massage in her knees and said goodbye to Derek. "Don't let her do anything stupid" she told him.

"I won't" he replied.

"What happen?" Amber asked.

"Nothing… " Tiny said. "Just need to buy so stuffs for dinner."

"Ok" Amber said.

Tiny left Amber's house and those two were talking while he was giving her knees massages.

Derek was in the studio thinking about the choreography. How can he do something that will showcase Amber but not be too hard for her knees? The choreography he had was too much, this injury made him rethink things and the fact that she was keep competing was his source of inspiration. He knew she was scared of let him down but for him it was the same thing he had to be great because of her effort to stay in the competition. He needed something amazing so he decided making it simple. "Let's see if it works".

He was remembering their talk yesterday. He told her that he would be at the studio thinking the choreography and they would meet at the end of the day so she could rest a little more when he heard someone get in, it was Amber.

"What are you doing here? He asked!

"I need to practice..." she told him smiling.

"You should be resting" He went to her and tried to make her sit but she didn't want to.

"I know what I'm doing" She told him looking into his eyes "Let's make this work Hough!"

Derek was surprised but she went near him and grab his hands a put herself in position to dance...

"So, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Let's begin with the posture, shoulders down…" He was explaining to her what she had to do.

After the rehearsal, Val got in to ask her to go have lunch with him.

"Amber, I'm going to eat something do you want to go?" Val asked looking at Derek. He knew that Derek didn't like him. Well the feelings Val had for him were the same so they had something in common.

"I'm sorry Val but we already ate" She answered.

Derek knew what he want, he want to use her to hurt him. Since last season when they talked to each other was always the basics and necessary. When he heard Amber's answer he was surprised, they didn't eat yet.

"Ok then, maybe another day." Val told her.

"Yeah, maybe" she told him.

Val left and Derek wasn't sure of what the hell just happened.

"You could go with him" Derek told her.

"I have other plans" She smiled "Actually for both of us". Derek was happy to hear that.

"Oh" he fakes his surprise. "You know I could have something planned…"

"I'm sorry! We can go after our practice." She told him embarrassed. She acted like he was always available for her, the only thing she thought right now was how stupid she could be when the subject was Derek not because of her intelligence but the effect that he had on her.

"I'm kidding Ber Ber" he said smiling and grabbing his things. "I'm ready when you are"

She could believe he did that to her "You're so mean to me" She grabbed her purse and was heading off the studio "C'mon Derek move your ass or we will be late".

"Relax babe, I'm going..." Derek told her laughing.

She stopped at the door "You will be driving…" She started laughing too "I will show you something important, few of my friend know about this."

"Now I'm curious" Derek got near her and both left.

After the post show interviews. Derek was upset because of Val hitting on Amber. So when he went to his dressing-room he tried to be calm and had to apologize to Amber he knows he was a fool with her after the interviews. She did an amazing job and that wasn't the way he want to end the night.

"Derek can I came in?" Julianne asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"You guys were great" Julianne told him. "Her knee injury will give you some work".

"I know but I can handle it" He said smiling but she noticed that he was weird.

"What happen?" Julianne asked.

"I was a jerk to Amber" He said, he was sad but at the same time furious with his actions.

"What the hell happened?" Julianne asked and sat next to him.

"I don't want to talk, Jules" Derek said.

"Did you like her?" She tried to get some information.

"Of course I like her" he answered.

"No, I'm asking if you are in love with her" Julianne smiled at him.

"Basically it's because of Val and I acted like it was her fault" he told her looking to the floor he was ashamed.

"So you have to talk to her and make things right" Julianne told him.

"I don't know if she wants to talk to me right now" he said.

"But you didn't answer my question! Are you in love with her?" Julianne asked again.

Derek didn't want to answer because he didn't know his feelings for her they were a mess. Somebody Knocked in the door and came in.

"Can we talk?" Amber got in when she saw Julianne was there she tried to leave. "Your busy we talk later"

"Wait" Julianne said "Derek was going talk to you so it's time for me to go" Julianne look at Derek and he was scared she could notice that in his eyes. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Jules" Derek was scared of Amber. He knew that she probably was mad at him. Julianne left the room.

"So you want to tell me what happen there?" Amber asked him.

"I was a jerk, I'm sorry" Derek apologizes but notice that she want more than that. "I didn't like seeing Val hitting on you!"

"Der Der that's stupid" She sat next to him. "He's just a friend and I didn't know you were the jealous type"

"I'm not" Derek laughed of this situation. "I just don't like him".

"Relax, I'm not interested in Val" she told him and got up.

"I know" Derek got up. "I'm really sorry for my behavior"

"Don't worry you're the only man I want in my life for now" She told him.

Derek smiled "So I'm the only man you want? That sound nice" he hugged her.

"See, that's the Derek I know" She was surprised with the hug but she liked to be in his arms more that she would admit.

"Thanks babe! You were amazing tonight like always." He told her.

"Thanks I have a great teacher!" She told him "So do my jealous man want to go with the troupe and have a drink?" she asked smiling.

"Yes" He said.

"But we won't be there to much time you have to go home and put some ice on your knees" he said.

"You don't have to leave because of me" she told him.

"I'm tired too babe." He told her.

"Ok." Amber told him.

Derek grabbed her hand and they went to the party that night.

**/* If you want me to keep writting this story leave some feedback . Thanks for reading it */**


End file.
